


Sanders Sides in RWBY

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [19]
Category: RWBY, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: What would each of the sanders sides be like if they were part of the RWBY!verse





	Sanders Sides in RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> I recently caught up on RWBY (I have a friend who’s big into it) & since the last fic I wrote was for the Sanders Sides let’s have a good old crossover idea.
> 
> (& yes, I have read [PRVL by AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/931161), so while I may unconsciously be influenced I am doing my own thing so this should be different)

Roman Noble is the middle child of a loving family. Since he has a few older & younger siblings he learnt to be loud & dramatic to get attention. He has the easy effortless confidence of someone who know deep down that they’ll always be someone in his coroner if he needs it. His family has always had a huntress or huntsman every generation & he decided that for this one it’ll be him.

Secretly he does feel the pressure of living up to that.

\- His semblance is **photomanipulation.**

He can make lights.  
This means he can go around in his own spotlight if he wants to. Or make anime sparkles in real life.

He can make all sorts of colours edging into the ultraviolet & infrared.  
And yes, he can make lasers.

>His weapon is, of course, a katana.  
I’m bad at names so let’s just call it ‘ _Creative Prince_ ’

Since his semblance is a better long range weapon then a gun could ever be he doesn’t have one. Instead the hand guard/tsuba holds dust & can spin to what he wants to use.

He doesn’t use it quite a fancy as Weiss does, preferring augmented slashes for the most part, but basically it’s just like hers.

_-*-_

Patton Padre (I'm _so_ bad at names) is an only child.

His family lives in a little farming village. While small communities are the most at risk from Grim attacks many still find it worth it. Big cities still need food so farms are profitable & many people find it good to have a second change were people won’t bother them.

Patton’s family were part of a group that set out to form a community away from the hustle & bustle of big city life. Somewhere were they could raise a family with good wholesome traditional values.

And if that sounds like it’s ringing warning bells it should. They’re the kind of people who would never feel like they were racist but would also say things like “Well they can’t help thinking that way they’re just not like us.” & “They really would be happier if they stayed with their own kind.”

They’re the kind of people that just because they don’t understand something would, instead of trying to learn about it, say it’s unnatural.

When Patton was a child & said he wanted to marry his friend was gently laughed at & told boys don’t marry boys. He was told that he was just confused. That if he didn’t like girls he was just a late bloomer. All the loving gas-lighting parents could do in ignorance, telling him he didn’t feel what he felt or think what he thought.

Of course his parents never meant any of it maliciously, they loved him. And maybe he would have believed them & faded away if it wasn’t for their neighbour.

Neighbour was the pillar of the community. It was a shame his son was such a trouble maker. Always acting out, being covered in bruises & lying how got them. Such a same.

But Patton paid attention & he found out what Neighbour was doing & ended up helping the son run away from home.

From then on he vowed to never believe anything his parents said again.

When he left to become a huntsman it wasn’t a fight simply because it was the first time he ignored their passive aggressive wishes & just left. They still love each other but he was never going to go home.

-His semblance is **damage transference.**

Any hit he takes is transferred to the person that hit him. He can still feel the pain of the initial impact but the damage would go the other person/thing. This is an active power so as long as he is conscious he is effectively invincible.

Things that don’t do damage like knockout gas, hypnotism or restraints obviously aren’t affected.

>His weapon is a combination pike & shotgun. Let’s call it ‘ _Moral Father_ ’.

(I like the idea of Patton w/ a shotgun because feelings are messy so I didn’t want to give him a precision weapon)

_-*-_

Logan Crofter (I’m so unoriginal) is part of a well to do family w/ one younger sister. His parents are scientists. They barely had enough social skills to get together with each other. So when they decided to start a family, Logan’s parents did what any scientist would and researched extensively on child-rearing. They were very careful to schedule time with their children both together & separately & to make sure that had all they need to be well round & functional adults. Which meant that Logan grew up know he was loved and cared for but with very little understanding of basic human emotions. His parents just did not understand kids.

He grew up knowing he was going to be a scientist like his parents until his little sister confessed to him she wanted to be a musician.

That’s when he realised he wanted to be a huntsman but had never though he could do it.

So he went and in a typical Logan fashion researched everything he could & presented it to his parents as his chosen career path. They were confused of course, He’d never mentioned anything about it before. Like Logan they’d always just assumed he would follow in their footsteps. But they really did love him so they supported him. Even if they didn’t understand. They did the same when their daughter came up with her plan of having a career in music even though that was even stranger to them.

But they were happy that their children where happy, even if they didn’t understand it.

-His semblance is **telekinesis.**  
(I’m really not being very original w/ Logan here)

To prevent him becoming to OP let’s say he needs to have touched, within the last few hours, whatever he wants to move before he can use his semblance on it. He can’t lift anything thing more then he can lift physically but he can move however many individual things he can keep track of.

>His weapon is a rifle/sword-whip combo. ' _Logical Teacher'_. Think Ivy from Soulcalibur’s weapon that can turn into a rifle. Logan can use his telekinesis not only to help his bullets hit his target but can split the prices of the whip apart & uses them as floating knifes.

_-*-_

Virgil Dúbh’s (scraping by originality by giving him the surname 'Black' but in Irish) brother took after their farther, a Faunus with reptile traits. Virgil took after their mother, a human.

The lived in a tiny struggling settlement. Love was love, and there were a few mixed family’s that were trying to live in peace despite the tensions between humans & Faunus.

Virgil was too young to know if it was actually a Grim attack that hit the place or if it was some extremist faction but the result was the same either way. His partners were dead & he, his brother and the other children who survived were sent to an orphanage.

Maybe it was just a mistake and they got lost in the mess, or maybe those higher ups didn’t think kids on their own would make it to Menagerie or maybe no one really cared. But they were sent to a human orphanage.

And if things were different maybe they would have been fine. Maybe it would have been awful but a normal awful of an institution with too many people to care for & not enough resources. But this orphanage was run by the worst sort of people. People who thought they could _save_ the terrible beastly Faunus. So they were punished. Simple things at first but it soon got worse & worse.

Faunus might be able to tell if someone is a Faunus or not instinctively but humans can’t. And it was very obvious that he was related to his brother (maybe they're twins?) & he wasn’t planning on saying he wasn’t & risk being separated. But since he didn’t have any visible traits he would be punished less. He used this to their advantage trying to draw attention from the others or steal food & things when they needed it.

And all of this would have probably been survivable but those in charge got the bright idea that they were going to “cure” the Faunus. By getting rid of their visible traits.

One of the children was taken and their tail was cut off. That’s when the rest of them realised they were going to do the same to all of them. Cut off wings, tails and horns. Tear out fangs and claws. Maybe even skin them alive.

The next one they came for was Virgil’s brother & in a panic Virgil discovered his semblance.

-His semblance is **extra sensory location**. Officially at least. He can always sense were Grim are. And while that _is_ a _part_ of his semblance what it actually is could better be called the **Aspect of Grim**.  
When he defeats a Grim he can copy an aspect of it (e.g: if he kills a flying grim he can get wings) but as a default he can turn into soothing that looks like a Grim.

One of the people in charge of the orphanage was old and seeing one of the kids, one of the one that they thought was normal enough, turn into a Grim gave them a heart attack & they died.

Everyone else went into a panic giving the kids a change to escape.

Everyone was screaming about a Grim attack which means there was enough panic combined w/ the despair already felt by the kids to attract actual Grim to attack.

Despite how much he hated the place Virgil still feels guilty about that.

After Huntsmen arrived & cleared off the Grim Virgil had calmed down enough to turn back to normal & the surviving kids covered for him. They were finally sent to Menagerie to find families w/ the other Faunus.

Virgil wears black & a hood so he can hide when he uses his active semblance, though he doesn’t do it a lot on purpose. He can’t stop his passive ability, which isn’t just being able to locate nearby Grim but also makes him _feel_ like one. Most people don’t realise that’s what he feels like but he makes people uneasy.

>His weapons are a pair of pistol/blade bracers. ‘ _Villain Anxiety_ ’ (maybe he thought up the name when he was in a bad mood. IDK, it needs work). They go out the side & over in front of his hands. They are wide enough that he can use them as half shields.  
I realised after I thought of this that it is the ultimate impracticable anime weapon & I can't find any good pics to serve as an example. Blood Rayne's weapons are too skinny for what I have in mind. There's a pic or Rengar, from league of legends, off hand weapon that has something a little closer but still not want I'm thinking of. It's a pity I'm not better at drawing.

_-*-_

Deccan Dúbh is Virgil’s brother. A kind family of cat Faunus took them in after they got to Menagerie. He became a bit of a compulsive liar but he always had his brother to cover for him. Despite the trauma that had happened, the rest of their childhood was ok. Virgil never got many friends because he creeped people out but Deccan could be charming when he wanted to be. He tended to end up pissing people off eventually though. He eventually joined the White Fang & stayed even when it became more & more militant. He never forgave humans for what they did when he was younger. Vigil followed him into the White Fang to keep him out of trouble (the fact that he didn’t feel like a Faunus nowadays was put down to his semblance rather the fact he was human) but dropped out when he felt they were getting to cult like for his liking. Eventually they had a big fight about it & Virgil went off to become a huntsman & Deccan went to work under Adam.

-His semblance is **shapeshifting**. He can look completely human so he can spy for the White Fang. He looks a lot like Virgil when he does this though.

He tends to use his semblance in combat by coping various traits of other Faunus when needed, like wings and claws and things.

>His weapon are a pair of pistol/daggers. ‘ _Deceitful Fangs_ ’. Maybe they can attach to each other with a rope so he can us them like a kyoketsu-shoge or something.

**Author's Note:**

> the [pic](https://www.reddit.com/r/Rengarmains/comments/5ye784/my_favorite_rengars_fanart_of_all_time_made_by/) I was talking about.


End file.
